101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter de Vil
Hunter de Vil is the chief antagonist from 101 Dalmatian Street. He is a descendant of Cruella de Vil with a fascination with Dalmatians. He's full of schemes to get popular on the internet, and finds that his best bet is taking pictures of cute animals. Description Physical appearance Hunter is a young boy with light blond hair that has a curly tuft on top, a red jacket with a white shirt and black tie, black pants, black leather fingerless gloves, and red tennis shoes. Bio For the most part, Hunter had been lurking in the background for a good chunk of Season 1. In "Dog's Best Friend", Dizzy & Dee Dee were searching for a human to adopt at "the pet shop" (a coffee shop). Upon seeing Hunter, who was relaxing and drinking juice before deciding to trip the waiter as part of a cruel prank and laughing at him, both pups could sense something off about him and wisely decided he would not make a good pet. He is seen in "Girls' Day Out", hiding up a post, when the Camden residents mistake Delilah and Dolly for hyenas. He appears in "The Woof Factor", where he is seen pushing his way to the front of a crowd of Triple-D's fans. He tries to get past the velvet rope, but security keeps him back. He makes a prominent appearance in "The Nose Job", where he is revealed to be the mastermind behind the vandalizing of the park. It is also revealed that he has a hairless cat called Cuddles, whom he is sending out to record footage of the Dalmatians. In "A Date with Destiny...Dallas and Déjà Vu", Hunter is talking to someone on the phone to make sure he won the competion that lets him hang around Triple D in the studio, just to get a hair sample to see if it matches Pongo and Perdita's DNA. In "Doggy Da Vinci", he begins seeing Da Vinci's art trending on the Internet, and is able to deduce it's one of the Dalmatians. He and Cuddles search for Da Vinci, and the events of the episode lead to Hunter learning where the Dalmatians live. In "London, We Have a Problem", he befriends Dylan with their shared love for space. But it turns out only to be part of his plan to be allowed into the Dalmatians' home, where he proceeded to kidnap the puppies, save for Dylan and Dolly. When the puppies were rescued, he ended up in the shipping container meant for them and called his great-aunt Cruella to get him out. Trivia *Some people believed he was the main antagonist, when in reality he isn't. The actual main antagonist would appear in the finale of Season 1.https://oneofus.net/2018/11/review-101-dalmatian-street/ **In the episode "London, We Have A Problem", it is revealed that the main antagonist is Cruella de Vil, who is still alive and living in Switzerland, with Hunter following her orders to kidnap Dalmatians specifically related to Pongo & Perdita. Even by old age, she might be expected to be in the season finale as the article suggests. Gallery Hunter De Vil.png HunterDeVil.png Screen Shot 2019-04-25 at 3.35.17 AM.png|Hunter watches recorded footage of the Dalmatian family in his private limo. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Animated Characters Category:101 Dalmatian Street Characters Category:De Vil family Category:Villains